Let My Happiness Be With You
by sarasion
Summary: Bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang beranggapan dirinya adalah iblis, tetapi sebenarnya, dialah orang yang menebarkan kebahagiaan dan keselamatan yang tak semua orang tahu. Kebahagiaan itu, diberikannya untukku seorang... Warn! Lu Xun X OC


"_Aku akan memberikan segalanya, untukmu… Untukmu seorang…"_

_Kunang-kunang pada malam itu, bersinar begitu menyilaukan. Membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat yang entah berada dimana. Tempat yang banyak orang bilang, tempat paling damai. Sangat damai. Aku sudah menyerahkan segalanya padamu hari ini, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya. Aku, bagaikan kunang-kunang yang bersinar terang, menyinari kesendirian dalam hatimu. Entah aku berhasil atau tidak, aku berharap aku bisa menerangi hatimu selamanya, walau aku tak berada di sisimu…_

_Hei, ingatlah ini…_

_Aku akan selalu bersamamu._

_Tenang, suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu kembali._

_Suatu hari nanti…_

"G-gawat! Bisa-bisanya aku terlambat! Ini pasti gara-gara belajar semalam suntuk!"

Laki-laki itu terus berlari menuju kelasnya. Seperti yang dia katakan, terlambat karena belajar semalam suntuk. Dia melewati tangga, melewati lorong, berlari dengan cepat. Tak sengaja pula, dia menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"A-aduh… Ah! Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"… Hati-hati dong, bodoh!" Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang itu terlihat marah.

"W-wah… Maafkan aku! Aku terlambat, biar kuba—"

"Nggak usah!" Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan pergi dari hadapan laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran. Masih ada saja cewek seperti itu…

Segera dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas.

Dibukanya pintu kelas, keadaan kelas terlihat ramai, tidak ada guru di ruangan itu.

"Ah! Lu Xun! Tumben terlambat! Kita diberi tugas gara-gara Pak Zhou Yu nggak bisa datang." Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek menghampirinya, menunjukkan tulisan yang tertulis di papan tulis.

"Tugas? Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu… EH?! BERARTI NGGAK JADI UJIAN TULIS?!"

"Yaiyalah, kamu mau ujian sendirian?"

"A-ah, iya juga… Tapi ada untungnya juga, sih. Baiklah, saatnya mengerjakan tugas…"

Dia duduk di bangkunya, tentu bangku belakang dekat jendela. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus dengan segarnya. Lelaki itu membuka buku tugasnya, hanya saja, dia masih kepikiran dengan seorang gadis yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Hmmm, aku belum pernah melihat murid seperti dia sebelumnya…"

"Huh? Kamu ngomong apa, Lu Xun?" Lelaki berambut hitam itu mendekati laki-laki berambut coklat yang bernama Lu Xun itu.

"Ah… Tidak… Tadi aku menabrak seorang gadis saat terburu-buru ke kelas."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau permasalahkan sekarang? Apakah kamu naksir sama dia?"

Wajah Lu Xun memerah.

"Z-ZHU RAN?! KAMU INI NGOMONG APA SIH! A-AKU HANYA…"

"Hayoo? Apa? Hanya apa?" Lelaki berambut hitam alias Zhu Ran it uterus menggodanya.

"Aku hanya… Penasaran…"

.

.

"**Let My Happiness be With You…"**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rated: T

Character(s): Karakter dari Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI plus OC milik saya sendiri.

**Warn!** Lu Xun x OC.

.

.

Saat itu, cuaca begitu dingin, sampai-sampai Lu Xun harus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi, saking terburu-buru, dia lupa membawa syal atau jaket. Lu Xun membuka buku yang dia bawa di tangannya, saat dibuka…

"I-ini bukan buku catatanku!"

Lu Xun terus membuka halaman demi halaman, bukan tulisannya, bukan bukunya. Ia mencari identitas pemilik buku itu, sampai saat dimana dia berhenti membuka lembar selanjutnya, pada halaman terakhir, terdapat sebuah nama, sebuah nama yang dia tidak kenal sebelumnya.

"Huan-yue?"

Lu Xun langsung teringat akan sosok gadis berambut merah dengan mata emasnya. Wajahnya yang benar-benar seperti tipe gadis tomboy itu terngiang. Lu Xun dengan segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Lho? Mau ngapain?" Zhu Ran mendekatinya.

"Ah, anu… Bukuku tertukar dengan punya cewek yang kutabrak tadi, aku harus mengembalikannya."

"Ehem. Ngembaliin apa ngembaliin, nih?"

"H-Hush! Jangan aneh-aneh! Sudahlah! Aku harus mengembalikannya!" Lu Xun pergi.

"E-eh! Sekarang masih jam pelajaran!"

Lu Xun segera pergi ke tempat dimana gadis bernama Huan-yue itu berada. Kelas 2-3. Saat itu, kelas tersebut sedang pelajaran kosong, sehingga keadaan kelas menjadi ramai. Lu Xun langsung mengetuk pintu kelas, seorang gadis teman Huan-yue datang.

"Ah, mencari siapa?"

"A-anu… Apakah di sini ada yang bernama Huan-yue?"

"… Untuk apa mencarinya? Dia sudah lama mati."

"E-eh…?!"

Gadis yang Lu Xun kira adalah teman Huan-yue itu menatap Lu Xun serius. Lu Xun semakin bertanya-tanya.

"A-apa maksudmu mati? Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bukunya yang jatuh!"

"Pergilah! Tidak ada orang yang bernama Huan-yue di sini!"

"E-eh! Woy! Tunggu dulu! Tadi pagi aku bertemu denga—"

"Pergilah! Kau mengganggu jam pelajara—"

PLAK!

Datang seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam lurus twintail, menampar siswi yang berdebat dengan Lu Xun tadi. Wajahnya penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan! Sudah, kembali ke tempat dudukmu! A-ah, maafkan dia, Lu Xun."

"Daqiao… Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa maksudnya sudah lama mati?"

Gadis yang menampar temannya tadi alias Daqiao, menarik tangan Lu Xun menjauhi kelas.

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi… Kau, mencari Huan-yue?"

"I-iya… Tolong jelaskan padaku, apa maksudnya tadi?"

"Dia menjadi orang yang tidak dianggap sama sekali di kelas…"

Lu Xun terkejut.

"Dia sudah mati, begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Aku merasa kasihan dengannya, tapi… Apa boleh buat, jika aku dekat dengannya, maka aku akan terkena dampaknya juga… Begini, gadis yang bernama Huan-yue itu, dianggap sebagai pembawa sial di kelas. Itu semua karena dia memiliki penglihatan. Sebenarnya, aku tahu kalau dia ingin melindungi teman-temannya, tapi entah kenapa… Dia dianggap pembawa sial, monster, iblis… Julukan kejam lainnya juga…"

"K-kejam sekali! Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa tidak bilang yang sebenarnya sa—"

"Aku sudah melakukannya! Aku percaya kalau Huan-yue itu bukan seperti yang mereka katakan! Tapi… Mereka bilang padaku, kalau aku terus berada di pihak Huan-yue, aku akan terkena kesialannya… Aku hanya menjaga jarak di kelas saja. Kalau di luar, kami sering berhubungan satu sama lain, walau tidak terlalu sering…"

"Iya juga, sih… Supaya tidak terkena dampaknya… Tapi, kenapa kejam sekali?"

"Maka dari itu, dia menjadi dipenuhi oleh kegelapan di hatinya…"

Lu Xun terdiam, memandang buku milik Huan-yue yang ada di tangannya. Dengan keberaniannya, ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Daqiao.

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Ayo."

"… Semoga berhasil…"

Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas 2-3, kelas Daqiao dan Huan-yue. Lu Xun masuk dengan beraninya dan berjalan ke arah meja Huan-yue, seorang gadis bermata emas dan berambut merah panjang yang sedang merenung di bangkunya. Semua menatap Lu Xun dengan heran, bahkan sudah terjadi perbincangan tidak mengenakkan.

"Huan-yue, bukan?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan tidak memandangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku ini… Sepertinya buku kita tertukar saat bertabrakan tadi pagi? Bolehkah aku—"

"Hei, kamu dari kelas tetangga, bukan? Menyingkirlah!" Seorang anak laki-laki mendekati Lu Xun dengan agak ketakutan.

"Ya! Dia benar! Dia itu pembawa sial! Jangan dekati dia!" Yang lain melanjutkan.

Lu Xun semakin khawatir dengan keadaan seperti itu. Daqiao hanya memandangnya dengan penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"Dia itu iblis! Pembawa sial!"

"Ya! Kami menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu!"

"Huan-yue sudah mati! Dia iblis!"

"Sebaiknya ka—"

"Kumohon hentikan sekarang juga!"

Seisi kelas terdiam. Huan-yue mulai menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih?! Pembawa sial katamu?! Justru dia penyelamat! Dia memiliki penglihatan yang gunanya untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya! Jangan anggap itu sebagai bencana! Apa sih yang kalian piki—"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Dia sudah mencelakai banyak orang!"

"Bahkan ada yang sampai mati!"

Mata Lu Xun terbelalak, ia menatap Huan-yue dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sebaiknya menjauhlah darinya! Dia itu berbahaya!"

Lu Xun semakin bingung, masalahnya menjadi rumit seperti itu. Untuk menyelamatkan Lu Xun, Daqiao menarik tangan Lu Xun keluar kelas.

"D-Daqiao?! A-aku—"

"Lupakan bukumu! Biar aku yang urus! Sewaktu istirahat makan siang nanti, datanglah ke atap! Aku akan mengembalikan buku catatanmu! Pergilah…"

Lu Xun segera turuti permintaan Daqiao, ia pergi tanpa membawa buku catatannya kembali ke tangannya.

Istirahat makan siang, Lu Xun segera menuju ke atap, tempat perjanjiannya dengan Daqiao. Di atap, sudah menunggu Huan-yue seorang diri.

"Lho? Mana Daqiao?"

"… B-bukannya kamu ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Iya, sih… Tapi—"

"Sudahlah! Ini bukumu…"

"Terima kasih, Huan-yue!"

"Jangan berterima kasih dengan iblis! Lagipula, aku nggak suka diucapkan terima kasih begitu! Karena aku iblis, aku ini jahat."

"Hahaha! Kamu ini ngomong apa? Kamu ini manusia, tahu! Bukan iblis!"

"Kau tidak dengar perkataan anak-anak kelasku?! Aku ini… Iblis…" Huan-yue menunduk.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka yang tidak benar itu…"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak be—"

"Aku dengar dari Daqiao. Semua tentangmu. Tentang penghinaanmu, tentang kegelapan dalam hatimu…"

"K-kau sudah tahu?! Cih, dasar Daqiao itu…"

"Jangan begitu, hanya dia 'kan yang menganggapmu sebagai temannya?"

Huan-yue terdiam, menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan kesal. Sedangkan, Lu Xun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, iya… Namaku Lu Xun, dari kelas 2-1, salam kenal."

"… M-memangnya aku ingin tahu namamu?!"

"Hahaha! Aku hanya memperkenalkan diri saja kok."

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengenalmu! Sudahlah! Aku mau kembali!"

"Hei, Huan-yue… Kau betah tinggal di kelas dengan bermacam-macam hinaan itu…?"

Huan-yue terdiam. Ia menatap Lu Xun dengan kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Jawab Huan-yue lalu pergi meninggalkan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun hanya bisa memandanginya dengan senyum.

"Dasar… Nggak jujur."

Huan-yue kembali ke kelasnya, dengan tatapan biasa. Ia duduk di bangkunya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia memandang keluar jendela. Hujan turun dengan deras. Masih terngiang wajah Lu Xun saat tersenyum.

'_Uh! B-bukan saatnya aku memikirkan orang itu! Aku harus… Mencari siapa yang menjadi tujuanku selama ini, tujuanku berada di dunia ini…'_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah untuk pulang. Tak sengaja, Lu Xun melihat Huan-yue sedang berjalan sendirian di depannya.

"Zhu Ran, kamu pulang duluan saja, ya?"

"HAH?! Kenapa?!" Tanya Zhu Ran kecewa.

"Aku mau menemui seseorang. Bye!"

Lu Xun berlari ke arah Huan-yue. Zhu Ran kebingungan melihat tingkahnya belakangan ini, dia menjadi semakin aneh semenjak bertemu dengan Huan-yue.

Dari belakang, Lu Xun membuat kaget Huan-yue.

"DOR!"

"KYAAH! Ah—Apa maumu?!"

"Hahaha! Maaf mengagetkanmu, Huan-yue!"

"J-jangan sebut namaku, bodoh!"

"Eeh? Kenapa? Bukankah namamu bagus?"

"I-itu hanya pajangan! Aku mau pulang!"

"Biarkan aku menemanimu pulang."

"Nggak usah! Ngapain sih?!"

"Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu! Ikut aku!"

Lu Xun langsung menarik tangan Huan-yue. Huan-yue hanya bisa mengikuti Lu Xun berlari, entah mau dibawa kemana. Ia menatap Lu Xun dengan kesal.

Tak terasa, sampailah mereka di sebuah bukit dekat dengan sekolah. Dari ketinggian itu, terlihat pemandangan kota dengan laut yang indah, berkilau. Huan-yue terlihat takjub.

"Dilihat dari wajahmu, kamu belum pernah ke sini, ya?"

"Te-terus kenapa?! Masalah buatmu?!"

"Ahaha… Jangan marah terus, dong… Ini adalah tempat rahasiaku…"

"Rahasia…? Kalau rahasia kenapa kau memberitahuku?!"

"Hanya kamu yang boleh tahu, karena menurutku… Kamu ini berbeda!"

Wajah Huan-yue memerah, dengan cepat ia membuang muka. Lu Xun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Besok kita ke sini lagi, mau?" Ajak Lu Xun.

"B-boleh… AH! M-Maksudku, nggak! Nggak usah! Ngapain? Hanya melihat pemandangan biasa begini!"

"Ahahaha… Dasar nggak jujur."

"S-Siapa yang nggak jujur?! Ini dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam!"

"Aku menunjukkan ini kepadamu, untuk menghilangkan kegelapan dalam hatimu."

Huan-yue terdiam. Ia menatap Lu Xun, tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Bodoh…"

"Eh?"

"DASAR BODOH! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Teriak Huan-yue, lalu pergi dari hadapan Lu Xun. Lu Xun segera mengejarnya.

Huan-yue terus berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari Lu Xun. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

'_Kau tidak mengerti… Kau tidak akan mengerti…! Aku tidak seperti gadis lainnya, aku iblis. Aku tidak mau dekat denganmu, karena… Aku…'_

SRAAK!

'_Aku takut…'_

"KYAAAAA!"

"HUAN-YUE! AAH—"

BRAAK!

Lu Xun dan Huan-yue terjatuh dari tanjakan bukit. Terlihat Lu Xun tengah memeluk Huan-yue dengan erat.

Huan-yue membuka matanya dan terkejut. Ia melihat Lu Xun sedang memeluknya.

"A-Apa yang kau—!"

"Bodoh! Aku melindungimu, tahu!"

Huan-yue terdiam, air matanya masih menetes, walau tak sederas yang tadi.

"Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

"… Untuk apa kamu menolong iblis sepertiku?"

"Huan-yue?!"

"Aku ini iblis, tidak pantas untuk ditolong! Menjauhlah dariku sebelum sesuatu terjadi padamu!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Kau bukan iblis!"

"AKU INI IBLIS! AKU IBLIS! DENGARKAN AKU, LU XUN! AKU…"

Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Aku… AKU INI PEMBAWA SIAL! AKU IBLIS! TIDAK BAIK JIKA KAU BERADA DI SISIKU SEPERTI INI! Aku nggak butuh teman… Maka dari itu… PERGILAH DARI HADAPANKU, LU XUN!"

Lu Xun terdiam. Ia memandang Huan-yue dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau bilang… Tidak butuh teman…?"

"Ya! Aku tidak butuh! Untuk apa teman?! Tidak bergu—"

"Kamu bukan iblis… Percayalah padaku, Huan-yue." Lu Xun tersenyum ke arah Huan-yue. Senyumnya terlihat menyedihkan. Huan-yue hanya bisa terdiam sambil menghapus air matanya.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Huan-yue hendak masuk ke dalam kelas, tiba-tiba saja dia didorong oleh salah satu anggota kelasnya.

BRAK!

Huan-yue terjatuh. Ia kembali bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia dikelilingi oleh anggota kelasnya dengan tatapan kebencian. Huan-yue sempat melihat ke arah mejanya. Sebuah bunga dengan vasnya terletak di atas mejanya. Mata Huan-yue terbelalak. Tidak pernah ia mendapatkan kejadian seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Huan-yue, si iblis kelas 2-3! Kau ingin mencelakai anggota kelas tetangga?!"

Huan-yue hanya terdiam, menatap tajam orang yang bicara dengannya.

"Kau benar-benar iblis! Kudengar, siswa yang bernama Lu Xun itu terluka gara-gara pulang bersamamu, benar begitu? JAWAB!"

DUAGH! Ditendangnya Huan-yue dengan kasar.

Huan-yue hanya terdiam. Ia tidak melawan sama sekali.

"Oh? Si iblis nggak mau bicara? Kamu punya mulut, 'kan? Setidaknya… JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"

"Hei, hei, percuma kamu bicara dengan iblis rendahan seperti itu!"

"Ah, benar juga… Langsung saja kita lakukan, ya?"

DUAGH! BRAK!

Kali ini Huan-yue dipukul dan ditendang oleh orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Ia hanya terdiam, tidak memberontak sama sekali. Terdiam menahan pahit dan rasa sakit yang ia derita kali ini.

Seorang gadis yang kemarin ditemui Lu Xun saat ingin mengembalikan buku milih Huan-yue mendekati Huan-yue dan menggores pipi Huan-yue dengan silet yang ia bawa.

"Hei… Setidaknya jawab, dong? Kamu pura-pura bisu, ya?!"

Huan-yue terdiam, menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Oh? Nggak mau jawab lagi?!"

SYAAT!

Luka goresannya bertambah.

"Hei, bersyukurlah aku belum menggores lehermu itu! Jadi, jawab saja pertanyaan yang tadi! Kalau tidak, aku bisa menggores lehermu it—"

"KETUA! HENTIKAN!" Daqiao datang dengan terengah-engah.

Kini semuanya memandang Daqiao.

"Ketua, tega sekali kau melakukan itu! Apa kau sudah gila—"

"Gila katamu? Aku tidak gila. GADIS INILAH YANG GILA. Dia iblis! Oh, jangan-jangan kamu bersekutu dengannya, Daqiao?"

Daqiao terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Hei, Daqiao… Pilih mana? Selamat atau sama seperti iblis ini?"

Daqiao menggertakkan giginya, tangannya mengepal dengan kuatnya.

"LU XUN! TOLONG!"

BRAK!

"HENTIKAN! KALIAN SUDAH KETERLALUAN!"

Lu Xun datang karena kebetulan saja melewati kelas itu dan melihat Daqiao meneriakkan namanya.

"Ah, Lu Xun! Kudengar kau terluka karena iblis ini, 'kan?"

"Hanya luka biasa, ini tidak membuatku mati! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Keterlaluan memperlakukannya seperti itu! Dia itu sama seperti kalian!"

"NGGAK! KAMI BEDA. DIA IBLIS, KAMI MANUSIA!"

"HENTIKAN PANDANGAN BODOH KALIAN ITU!"

Semuanya terdiam, menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kalian payah! Dia ada untuk menyelamatkan kalian dengan penglihatannya! Sadarlah! Kejadian-kejadian yang ia katakan kepada kalian, itu adalah bentuk untuk menyelamatkan kalian semua! Lalu, penindasan macam apa ini?!"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN TENTANGNYA!"

"AKU TAHU! Aku tahu… Aku mengerti tentang perasaannya, diperlakukan seperti ini… Hatinya gelap, ia membutuhkan seseorang yang akan kembali menyinari hatinya yang gelap!"

Karena kesal, gadis yang membawa silet tadi langsung menyerang Lu Xun dengan brutal. Saat Lu Xun hendak menghindar…

SYAT!

"Z-Zhu Ran?!"

"Lu Xun, bawa gadis itu pergi! Aku yang akan menahan mereka! Daqiao, bantu aku!"

"B-baik!" Daqiao menahan orang-orang yang menyiksa Huan-yue.

Lu Xun segera berlari dan meraih tangan Huan-yue, dibawanya Huan-yue ke atap sekolah.

"H-hampir saja… Kau terluka, Huan-yue…"

"… Jangan mengkhawatirkan iblis…"

"Lagi-lagi kau berkata begitu… Sudah kubilang, kamu ini manusi—"

"Kenapa…?" Air matanya mengalir, "kenapa kau menolongku…?"

"Aku tidak suka melihat perlakuan yang sudah kelewatan seperti itu!"

"Bukankah iblis memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu…?"

"Huan-yue! Kamu ini ngomong ap—"

"JANGAN MENDEKATIKU! Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu…?"

Lu Xun terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak membutuhkan teman…"

"Huan-yue…"

Lu Xun tiba-tiba memeluk Huan-yue yang tengah terisak itu.

Mata Huan-yue melebar.

"Aku… Aku akan melindungimu. Tenang saja… Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu!"

"Kenapa…? Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukan aku seperti manusia begini…?"

"Karena kamu memang manusia, bukan iblis…"

"Tidak. Aku iblis… Aku tidak pantas dilindungi…"

Lu Xun memegang tangan Huan-yue, menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Akulah yang akan membuang kegelapan dalam hatimu… Aku ingin, kamu bahagia, bahagia di sampingku..."

Mendengar perkataan Lu Xun, tangisnya semakin pecah.

'_Perasaan ini… Benar-benar hangat…'_

Semenjak kejadian itu, terlihat Lu Xun dan Huan-yue sering bersama. Bahkan mereka sama-sama sering makan di atap. Kini, Huan-yue bisa tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia, begitu juga Lu Xun. Serasa penderitaan itu hilang, itu semua berkat Lu Xun.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa, mereka berdua melihat pemandangan di bukit dekat sekolah. Laut yang berkilau dan kota yang terasa kecil.

"Tuh, 'kan? Kamu senang melihat pemandangannya!"

"E-eh?! Nggak juga, kok!"

"Ahahaha… Kebiasaan nggak jujur!"

"A-apa sih!"

Huan-yue duduk di sebelah Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun, terima kasih. Berkatmu, aku merasakan hangatnya kebahagiaan… Terima kasih!"

"Ah, jangan begitu, dong. Aku jadi malu…"

"Heheh—"

Wajah Huan-yue tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Ia melihat sebuah penglihatan. Sebuah penglihatan mengenai seseorang yang menjadi korban kecelakaan. Tempat itu, dipenuhi darah yang terus menerus mengalir. Terdengar juga tangisan seorang gadis. Huan-yue tidak tahu, siapa yang akan tertimpa musibah itu. Dengan wajah ketakutan, ia menatap Lu Xun. Tiba-tiba, Lu Xun berdiri dan meregangkan badan.

"Ayo kita pulang, sudah hampir malam!"

"Lu Xun…"

"Hmm?"

"Jangan… Jangan pulang…"

"Eh? Yang benar saja, masa' iya kita di sini terus-terusan…?"

"Jangan lewat jalan biasanya… Aku…"

"Jangan-jangan… Penglihatan?"

Huan-yue mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa! Katakan saja tempatnya dimana, kita akan menghindarinya!"

"Tapi—"

"Huan-yue, percayalah padaku…!"

"… Ya."

Mereka berdua pulang dengan hati-hati, melewati tempat yang aman, benar-benar bukan tempat dimana penglihatan itu terjadi. Saat ini, mereka sedang menunggu lampu penyeberangan.

"Tuh, 'kan! Bentar lagi sampai rumahmu, kita tidak apa-apa!"

"Iya… Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Lu Xun!"

Saat itu jalanan terlihat ramai. Tak sengaja, seorang anak kecil melepaskan balonnya. Ia berusaha meraih balon yang terbang ke arah jalanan itu. Melihatnya yang berada di jalanan, Lu Xun langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil itu. Ia melepaskan tangan Huan-yue yang ia genggam saat itu. Huan-yue menoleh ke arah Lu Xun. Wajahnya syok.

"Awas! Jangan dikejar!" Lu Xun berteriak ke arah anak kecil itu sambil berusaha menggapainya.

Anak kecil itu terdiam, menoleh ke arah sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat.

"LU XUN! JANGAAAAAAAAAN!"

BRAK!

"T… Tidak… Mungkin…"

'_Kami sudah menghindarinya, tapi, kenapa…?'_

"ANAKKU! ANAKKU!"

'_Kenapa…?'_

Huan-yue menjadi lemas, ia berlari ke arah Lu Xun yang kini tergeletak dengan darah yang lumayan banyak mengalir dari kepalanya.

"LU XUUUUUUUUUN!"

'_Ini salahku… Andai saja… Andai saja dia tidak bersamaku… Mereka benar, aku… Aku iblis.'_

Sudah tiga hari, Lu Xun dirawat di rumah sakit. Kabar itu sudah tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Lagi-lagi, Huan-yue menjadi bahan olok-olokan. Setiap hari, sebuah vas bunga dengan setangkai bunga berada di atas mejanya. Huan-yue tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang ia bisa sekarang hanyalah diam, menyesal, lalu menangis.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Huan-yue selalu mengunjungi bukit yang telah ditunjukkan Lu Xun kepadanya berhari-hari yang lalu. Ia selalu duduk termenung di sana, ditemani oleh angina dan suara pepohonan yang saling bergesekan.

'_Maafkan aku, Lu Xun… Seharusnya, tidak begini…'_

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya, mulai menangis sambil terus menyebut nama Lu Xun.

'_Maafkan aku, kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi… Maafkan aku, Lu Xun.'_

Sementara itu, keadaan Lu Xun yang masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, setiap pulang sekolah, Daqiao dan Zhu Ran selalu menjenguknya, sambil membawa buah-buahan segar untuk ia makan.

"Tugasmu numpuk, lho—"

"Hush! Jangan gitu, kasihan dia masih belum pulih!" Daqiao mencela omongan Zhu Ran.

"Ahaha! Maaf, maaf, tapi dia ini 'kan jenius, pasti bisa mengejarnya!"

"Aku nggak jenius, tahu…"

Mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Oh, iya. Huan-yue, bagaimana keadaannya…?"

Daqiao menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan sedih, segera menjawab pertanyaan Lu Xun, "Maaf kalau dia tidak mengunjungimu… Dia terlihat tertekan dan syok. Saat kudekati saja, ia menjauh."

"Pasti berat bagi Huan-yue, terlebih lagi, kabar kamu masuk rumah sakit sudah tersebar luas, penindasan pun berlanjut."

"… Andai aku ada di sana, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya. Lagi-lagi, aku harus mulai dari awal, hatinya tertutup oleh kegelapan…"

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan dulu, yang penting kamu sembuh dulu." Daqiao menghibur Lu Xun. Lu Xun tersenyum.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Lu Xun sudah diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke sekolah. Tujuan pertamanya adalah, kembali mengusir kegelapan yang ada di hati Huan-yue. Lagi-lagi ia mengunjungi kelas Huan-yue.

"Huan-yue."

Lu Xun menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Tolong jangan menjauhiku hanya karena kejadian it—"

"Pergilah. Aku ini iblis, kau akan celaka nantinya."

"Dengarkan aku du—"

"PERGI!"

Lu Xun dengan kecewa, pergi meninggalkan Huan-yue. Tahu bahwa Lu Xun sudah pergi, ia menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku… Lu Xun… Maaf…"

Tapi, hal itu tidak mematahkan semangat Lu Xun untuk membuat Huan-yue ceria kembali. Ia terus berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi, Huan-yue tetap saja tidak mau kembali padanya.

Suatu hari, Huan-yue tengah duduk di rerumputan di bukit dekat sekolah. Ia memandang pemandangan indah itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Lu Xun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu akan datang ke sini…"

Huan-yue tidak menjawab.

"Huan-yue, maaf jika aku telah salah dalam bertindak. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan Huan-yue yang ceria. Tanpa ada kegelapan dalam hatinya. Itu saja."

"Tidak… Tidak bisa lagi. Dia sudah mati…"

"Huan-yue. Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang, kau tidak bersalah, ini memang takdirku harus mengalami kecelakaan. Ini bukan kesalahanmu!"

"Tapi… Kau bilang kalau penglihatanku itu adalah penyelamat… Bohong."

"Huan-yu—"

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI! PERGILAH!"

Huan-yue mendorong Lu Xun hingga terjatuh. Tak lama setelah Lu Xun terjatuh, Huan-yue langsung mendekati Lu Xun dengan wajah panik.

"M-maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Hahaha… Dasar nggak jujur."

"Eh?"

"Dengarkan aku, Huan-yue. Aku berada di sampingmu, untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersiksa seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan darimu. Aku rela memberikan apapun untukmu…"

"Lu Xun… Hentika—"

"Huan-yue. Kembalilah…" Lu Xun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Huan-yue yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca itu.

Huan-yue meraih tangan Lu Xun, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Lu Xun… Terima kasih… Hanya berada di sisimu, aku bisa sebahagia ini… Terima kasih…"

Tiba-tiba saja, angin bertiup kencang, muncul kunang-kunang di sekitar mereka berdua. Lu Xun terkejut melihat apa yang tengah ia lihat.

"Terima kasih, sekarang aku tahu… Tujuanku untuk hidup di dunia ini…"

"A-apa maksudmu, Huan-yue?"

"Aku hidup, untuk mencari kebahagiaan, merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah kudapatkan. Hanya darimu, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini… Walaupun kita tidak bisa bersama lagi…"

"H-hei! Apa maksudmu?! Huan-yue?!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini iblis… Tidak seharusnya aku merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini…"

Cahaya kunang-kunang semakin terang.

"Huan-yue?! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Lu Xun, kau bilang padaku, akan memberikan apapun yang kamu miliki kepadaku, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar? Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu… Untukmu seorang…"

"Huan-yue! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak paham!"

"Tujuanku sudah tercapai, Lu Xun. Sudah tidak seharusnya aku berada di sini lagi… Kau, berhasil memberikan kebahagiaan padaku. Kini, kebahagiaan itu akan kuberikan untukmu. Hei, ingatlah hari ini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu… Tenang saja, suatu hari nanti… Kita akan bertemu kembali."

Lama kelamaan, tubuh Huan-yue mulai menghilang, seperti ditelan oleh cahaya dari kunang-kunang itu.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?! Aku… Aku tidak mengerti! Jangan pergi!"

"Aku… Mencintaimu, Lu Xun."

SYATS!

Cahaya itu menghilang, begitu juga dengan Huan-yue. Lu Xun hanya bisa terdiam, kakinya lemas, ia tertunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kebahagiaan… Apanya…? Kau… Membuatku merasakan kesendirian…"

Tak lama kemudian, kunang-kunang itu bersinar kembali, menerangi malam saat itu. Lu Xun memandangi sekitarnya, kunang-kunang itu mengitarinya. Tak terasa, air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia memandang ke arah langit yang terbentang luas.

"Aku… Juga mencintaimu… Huan-yue…"

"Lu Xun! Sini, deh! Lihat, aku bawa bekal banyak, lho!"

"Eeh? Untuk apa? Kita sedang tidak tamasya…"

Beberapa bulan setelah kepergian Huan-yue, Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran jadi sering berkunjung ke bukit dekat sekolah. Terkadang Daqiao juga ikut, hanya saja, sekarang dia sedang sibuk. Setelah kepergian Huan-yue, ingatan orang-orang mengenai Huan-yue menghilang, begitu juga dengan ingatan Lu Xun tentangnya. Ia hanya merasakan kebahagiaan setelah itu.

"Uwaah! Pemandangannya keren!"

"Kamu ini kayak bocah aja, ya? Hahaha…"

"Hush! Jangan gitu—"

Ketika Lu Xun menoleh ke arah sebuah pohon besar, matanya terbelalak. Ia melihat seorang gadis berdiri di sana, seseorang yang terdahulu ia kenal. Rambut merah panjang dengan mata emasnya. Gadis itu menatap ke arah Lu Xun sambil tersenyum.

'_Lu Xun…'_

"Hei—"

Gadis itu hilang dari pandangan Lu Xun. Tidak ada siapa-siapa sekarang di sana. Hanya ada pohon besar dan semak-semak mengitari bukit itu. Lu Xun terdiam, bingung.

"Ada apa, Lu Xun? Kamu lihat apaan?"

"Sepertinya… Aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat…"

"Ha? Aku tidak paham… Kamu ini ngapain, sih? Oy!"

'_Walaupun aku tidak ada di sisimu seperti dulu, aku akan tetap melindungimu, aku akan terus menebarkan kebahagiaan ini untukmu. Aku akan melakukan… Segalanya untukmu seorang. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku… Mencintaimu, Lu Xun.'_

* * *

**Okesip.**

Untuk masalah nama OC, aku searching dari mbah gugel buat namanya. Huan-yue, kulihat artinya adalah 'kebahagiaan' Ya karena di fanfic ini si Huan-yue memang sedang mencari kebahagiaan, jadi ya sudah, pakai nama Huan-yue. Lalu, dapat inspirasi darimana? Habis nonton sebuah anime yang tak akan kusebut judulnya, yang jelas berakhir dengan... menyedihkan, belum berakhir sih, masih lanjut, tapi... Sudahlah, pokoknya gitu. Sekalian saya nulis fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagu yang bener-bener parah ancur bikin nangis #bah #tidurandirel Pfft maafkan daku *bow* Lalu, maaf kalau kurang menyentuh anda sekalian hiks baru belajar bikin sesuatu yang bisa disentuh (?)

Yak. Ini satu episode selesai, oke? Sejenis movie dan kawan-kawan (?) gitu deh.

Btw saya butuh review buat ini. Jadi, yang sudah Read jangan lupa Review ya~ biar saya semangka lagi buat nulis-nulis 'w'

Terima kasih juga sudah membaca, jangan lupa review-nya ya~ XD


End file.
